


Guess What

by TheTarr



Category: Life (TV), 타인은 지옥이다 | Strangers From Hell (TV)
Genre: M/M, 李栋旭水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr
Summary: 变态雷水仙
Relationships: 徐文祖/耶振宇
Kudos: 6





	Guess What

**Author's Note:**

> 变态雷水仙

耶振宇问：“怎么受伤？”  
  
病人说：“开罐头。”  
  
病人来时穿白衬衫，胸口全是血，衬衫已经被护士剪了丢在地上。此人仰躺病床，上半身赤裸，下半身西裤，表情很坦然。  
  
耶振宇给他伤口消毒。伤口又长又深，靠近锁骨，再往上点能把脖子割断，快刀所为，开狗屁的罐头。耶振宇不问了，抿着嘴唇给他缝合，手脚很快。  
  
病人叫徐文祖，自己出现在急诊门口，连救护车都没叫。胸口血流不止，讲话还风度翩翩，徐文祖这人根本不正常，令前台护士汗毛倒竖。耶振宇给他缝合，徐文祖垂着眼睛看耶振宇，睫毛又密又长，被疼痛产生的汗水粘成一缕缕。  
  
看了一会，徐文祖饶有兴致地说：“我们长得好像。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“没什么。”  
  
耶振宇剪断缝合线才抬头看他，片刻后点点头。因为明晚和记者有约，难得心情好到同病患开玩笑：“确实好像，难道你是我失散多年的弟弟？”  
  
徐文祖也笑，此人连笑也邪，虽十分帅，笑起来让人感到被豹子盯上。耶振宇心想也许现在的女孩就喜欢这种型，冷坏的帅哥，要么我也学一学。耶振宇拿笔填徐文祖的表格，随口问：“买保险吗？”  
  
“你们还卖保险？”  
  
“算业绩，不买就算了。”  
  
徐文祖十指交叉放在肚子上：“说来听听。”  
  
耶振宇给他介绍五分钟保险，徐文祖买了最贵的。耶振宇很客气：“替我们科长谢谢你，好人一生平安。”  
  
“你就不谢我？”  
  
“我也谢谢你。”  
  
“光口头讲怎么行，”徐文祖笑着说，“耶医生请我吃个饭吧。”  
  
“也行。”  
  
“但耶医生救了我，应该是我请医生吃饭。”  
  
耶振宇看一眼手表：“都可以。”  
  
徐文祖立刻说：“医生忙，不如下班再联系。”  
  
耶振宇点点头：“好。”  
  
耶振宇下班出门，想给徐文祖打电话。这时候一辆黑色轿车停在门口，窗子放下来里面是徐文祖。徐文祖说：“好巧，我刚到。”  
  
耶振宇就信了，上车。徐文祖说：“去我家吃吧。”  
  
徐文祖一表人才，看起来不像没钱，不知为何住考试院。考试院采光差得不行，楼道里有怪人佝着背朝耶振宇打BB枪，耶振宇阿西一声。  
  
此地恐怖程度堪比精神病院，耶振宇停在三楼防火门口，终于警惕，说失礼了我忽然想起今晚还要值夜班。  
  
徐文祖说既然来都来了……  
  
耶振宇立马转身一步跨三级噼里啪啦下楼，徐文祖拉了一下没拉住。晚饭后怎么想怎么上火，徐文祖用拳头殴打卞得钟。  
  
卞得钟呲牙咧嘴：“别、别打了。”  
  
徐文祖：“让你多事。”  
  
卞得钟：“医生是、是亲故、亲故很多的人。”  
  
徐文祖：“没想动他。”  
  
卞得钟：“那你他妈的领回家干什么？”  
  
徐文祖不说话了。人不回答有很多种可能。其一懒得理你，其二不知道怎么回答，不知徐文祖是哪一种。只见这个人神色很倨傲，插着兜走掉。  
  
次日耶振宇和崔记者吃饭，气氛很粉红，耶医生很脸红。耶医生单亲家庭有残疾弟弟，对他人视线很敏感，全程感到被人注视。但是找了一圈，也没能没找到视线源头在哪。  
  
晚上回家睡觉，刚蒙头躺下，手机振动。耶振宇探出头看一眼，是未读短信。  
  
陌生号码：女朋友很漂亮  
  
耶振宇：谁？  
  
徐文祖：徐文祖  
  
耶振宇：我女朋友谁？  
  
耶振宇：徐文祖谁？  
  
耶振宇：你谁？  
  
耶振宇：[图片]  
  
图片里是白色独角兽小马问号挠头。过了好一会徐文祖回他：你睡觉吧  
  
第二天午休耶振宇在办公室写文件，进来个宅急送小哥，放下一大包M记。耶振宇以为李医生买的就打开来吃。  
  
吃一会感觉不对，怎么头脑发晕，想起来M记外卖从来都自己下楼拿怎么可能送进办公室里。这时候外卖小哥又进他办公室，反手锁门，一抬棒球帽，徐文祖。  
  
耶振宇：“你是开罐头那个。”  
  
徐文祖：“擦gi亚，想我了吗。”  
  
耶振宇立刻把手机抓起来，还没解锁，给徐文祖一把抢走。耶振宇又张嘴要喊人，嘴巴给徐文祖捂住。  
  
耶医生吃汉堡比较大口，药效生得慢；俩人一个模子刻出来，耶振宇急中踹他一脚，力道之大竟然把徐文祖踹得后退两步。  
  
耶振宇药劲起效，困得要死，使劲眨眼，问他你想干嘛。徐文祖摸小狗一样摸耶振宇的头，耶振宇挣扎两下晕倒。  
  
徐文祖把他往肩膀上一架，轻车熟路从医院后门下地库开车回考试院。这就把耶振宇绑架。边开车边刷脸解锁耶医生的手机，从通讯录里找科长。  
  
徐文祖给科长打电话：“我要请假。”  
  
科长：“你小子西巴的喝大了？”  
  
徐文祖呵呵一声把电话挂掉，点开耶善宇号码。想了想放下，等停完车再发短信，和崔淑贤度假去了勿念。  
  
徐文祖把耶医生抱到四楼手术台上捆好。围观群众卞得钟：“你之前、前不是说、说不动他？”  
  
徐文祖欣赏耶医生眉头紧蹙的睡颜：“改主意了。”  
  
卞得钟：“为、为什么？”  
  
徐文祖：“耶医生真漂亮。”  
  
卞得钟沉默。  
  
卞得钟说：“我看你是自恋。”  
  
耶振宇醒过来的时候嘴里被放了开口器。开口器是牙医用来把患者上下牙撑开固定的那个东西。耶振宇人傻了：“噜噜噜噜噜？”  
  
徐文祖：“亲爱的在害怕吗？”  
  
耶振宇奋力挣扎，手脚腕都被锁住，如果不是你知道徐文祖真的会杀人，这就是一个三级片情景。  
  
徐文祖把手套戴起来：“耶医生牙很白呢，看来个人卫生习惯很好。”  
  
耶振宇：“滚！”  
  
接下来的四十分钟徐文祖把耶振宇一直没空管的两颗智齿拔了。  
  
耶振宇哭得直抽。徐文祖把开口器撤了，很斯文地报价：“本人出场费一颗二十万一共四十万。”  
  
耶振宇哑着嗓子叫他去死。  
  
徐文祖把口罩和手套都摘掉扔在铁盆里：“鉴于亲爱的身上一分钱没有，那就肉偿吧。”  
  
一个礼拜后耶医生去上班。除了话变少了，好像跟平时没什么分别。  
  
李卢霞把他堵在办公室：“你不是耶振宇。”  
  
徐文祖一语不发。  
  
李卢霞上前一步：“耶振宇人在哪？你把他怎样？！”  
  
徐文祖微微一笑，把口罩拉起来：“你猜。”  
  



End file.
